A Night We Won't Forget
by erickp101
Summary: It's the end of year so Nick and Jeff have a bonding time together because school was time consuming which leads to drinking then making out :P NIFF NIFF NIFF!


**A/ N: Hey everyone, just one of my other niff storys that i wrote. completely love the pair together, and they are so hot. A bit of Blah blah blah at the start, but gets interesting towards the. if i get good reviews, i'll make a new chapter ot it :)**

**disclaimner: dont own glee , niff, jeff or nick because if i did they would canon.**

A Night We Won't Forget

It's the end of the year and not much celebrating has been happening so jeff suggested something to himself. Asking nick to come to Jeffs house, because no one was going to be there that weekend, was an something that would be cool. Since they finished all the exams and all that other crap, he wanted some bonding time with his bestfriend because everything was so time consuming.

"Hey nick. Do you have any plans this weekend?" ask Jeff with curiosity.

"Ahh, no. Why?" he answered suspiciously.

"Well we haven't really hung out these past few weeks because of exams and everything and i think we need some friend to friend bonding time, you know? And plus no ones gonna be there besides us. No interuptions." he whispered back while winking because of the english teacher who had shushed them.

"Sure. That sounds great. I'll pop on by tomorrow and bring some horror movies and beer." Nick replied back.

"Cool." was all Jeff replied then gave 2 thumbs up.

The relationship between the 2 boys was something genuine and true. No back stabbing, no lies, and nothing bad. They were open to everything , except for the fact that they like each other with out any of them knowing. But they talked about their sexuality to each other. They both told each other that they were gay in Sophmore year. Not at the same time but still in the same year. They both never had a boyfriend and they never wanted anyone else besides each other. There was heaps of satisfaction just hanging out with each other ands pretty much what they needed.

The next day Jeff got up early and was saying his goodbyes to his family because they were going camping because they needed to leave early. Later that day he got himself cleaned up and cleared the house a bit. It was 7:30 pm so he started to make the popcorn for the movie. Just as he finished making it, the door bell rang and at the door it was Nick with 3 movies and 2 6 packets of beer.

"Hey, here. Let me help you" Jeff greeted as he took the 2 6 packets of beer.

"Thanks." said Nick as he smiled when he saw Jeffs face.

The 2 boys settled down putting everything on the kitchen bench just taking about what they're gonna do that night. Nick grabs the packet of beer and hands Jeff one before he got one for himself.

"Well first of all, cheers. To finishing another wonderful year with no dramas between us 2." toasted nick banging his bottle against jeffs and smiling widely.

"Cheers" said Jeff right before he took a massive gulp that finished half of his bottle already.

"Calm down buddy, the beers not gonna run." said Nick while giggling which only made Jeff giggle too.

"So, which movie first? Maybe 'wrong turn 4'?" asked Nick.

"Um, sure. I think I need to get a blanket up stairs first so I get comfy." said Jeff.

"Cool." replied Nick.

When Jeff got back down, Nick had already set the movie up and was holding the popcorn in one hand and his second beer in the other.

"Come on. The movies about to start slow poke" said Nick hurrying Jeff up.

"Alright, alright. I'm here." said Jeff while carrying a massive black doona blanket.

"Sit next to me, we're gonna share that blanket and the movies already started." said Nick as he slipped his shoes off, lifted his feet to the couch and patted the empty space next to him. Jeff turned off all the lights first then sat next to Nick while he also put his feet up and covered himself and also Nick with the Blanket.

It was only just a quarter in to the movie and Jeff was already shaking. The 2 boys already started the second packet of beer and the were both just a bit red. Jeff was really into the movie because he was making strange stares at the tv which amused Nick quite a bit. When some thriller bit came on jeff alway screamed and jumped on Nick. Nick didn't mind that the guy he liked for almost a year was on top of him. Jeff wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing because of the movie.

Just as the second packet of beer was half gone, the boys were really tipsy. They had also just finished the movie and you could tell that Jeff was paranoid about the movie because he got more tip toey that night. Nick, with blood shot eyes, was still internaly laughing because of the way he was acting. They both head up to the balcony up stairs and just chill in the cool weather just watching the sun go down slowly.

"So Mr. Sterling, how has the night been for you so far?" ask Nick in a british voice.

"You know what? I wanna dance now. Come with me" said Jeff as he stumbled over some stuff as he was pulling Nick down the stairs. he chucked Nick on the couch and connected his ipod to the stereo. The song that came on was " Take it off " by Ke$ha. The song was so beaty it even got Nick up to dance.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

After the first paragraph of the song finished, the beat was on and it made Jeff and Nick rub their whole bodys together, swinging to the beat. They kept doing this until the middle of the song.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._

_Lose it now._

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd._

_We're delirious._

_Tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._

_Knocking over trash cans._

_Eurbody breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess._

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

And with that last "I don't give a" Jeff chucked Nick on to the couch. The music was loud and was making them so pumped and energised. Jeff gave a bit of a show for Nick swinging his bottom around everywhere but then finally got on top of him grabbing Nicks hair with one hand place the other his cheek. Jeff finally goes in for the kiss. The connection of their lips was so magnitizng, so electrifying it got the 2 boys hot and bothered. And at that moment, Nick just knew he was in love. Those rosey pink smooth lips of Jeff tasted so good. The music was still going and they were still making out.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

The song finally finished and they suddenly stop hooking up and just look into each others eyes. Jeff just slides off of nick next to him and was just panting. It was silence for about 20 minutes because neither boys didn't want to say anything until snoring was heard by Nick. Nick just carried Jeff up stairs to his room on his bed. A lot of thing were rushing through his like how everything was gonna end up tomorrow but he was gonna leave it till then so he can snuggle and spoon the boy he really loves. With all that just happening, how were they gonna deal with it the next morning.


End file.
